


The Exotic Dancer and the Millionaire

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: AU, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"You arranged for me to do what?" </i> Reporter Clark Kent is sent undercover to a millionaire's party.  While he's there, he catches the eye of the newly returned Lex Luthor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Exotic Dancer and the Millionaire

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Only mine in my dreams. This story was written for free entertainment purposes only and may not be reproduced for profit or altered without permission.
> 
>  **Warnings:** none
> 
>  **Notes:** Written as a Clexmas Stocking Stuffer for [Clexmas](http://clexmas.livejournal.com). Stocking stuffers are just little things meant for general community gifts and aren't supposed to be too long. {cough} This one got away from me. ^^;;; 
> 
> See the complete set of Clexmas Postings for 2013 at: <http://clexmas.livejournal.com> (actual link to go up in a couple of days after we've posted the reveal)
> 
> Cross-posted to [the Clexmas journal](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/83049.html).

## The Exotic Dancer and the Millionaire

The Wallpaper this ficlet is based on was by CTBN60 is at: <http://clexmas.livejournal.com/83049.html>

* * *

"You arranged for me to do what?" Clark's voice went high as he stared at his partner in horror. His eyes kept dropping down to the scrap of red cloth she was holding and then darting away quickly, as if not looking at it would make it less real.

"Oh come on, Clark!" Lois twirled the cloth in her hand. "It's a great opportunity! We have no other way to get inside, and all the high rollers and movers across the state will be there. It'll be a perfect opportunity to get information."

"Why can't you do it?!" Clark knew he sounded frantic, and he was. He would gladly throw Lois to the wolves right now if it kept him away from them.

Lois scowled, clearly upset. "I tried!" she snapped. "With twelve women and only four men invited in to be strippers, you'd think my chances would be better. But noooo.... they have "minimum requirements"," her fingers made airquotes around the words, without dropping what she held, "and I apparently don't meet those requirements." She put her hands under her breasts and shook them, frowning down at herself. "Since the girls are going topless, I can't even augment."

She pinned him with a glare. "You apparently meet all their requirements, and I was able to swap one of the guys with you. The guys aren't as optimistic about the tips as the girls are." She shoved the bright red thong at him.

Clark gulped and put his hands behind his back. "I won't be any good at it," he said weakly.

Scenting victory, Lois dumped the thong on his head. "Then you won't get any tips. Just get a story."

...

Clark listened to the music and his feet glided out in step to the rhythm. If he listened to the music, he didn't think about what he was wearing. Or wasn't wearing. Just the shiny red thong, a Santa hat, and that was it. Nothing else. And if he didn't stop thinking about what he wasn't wearing, he'd be as red as the thong. With a gulp, he grabbed a nearby pole and bowed to it, swaying in towards the metal, and then swinging himself out again. Part of why he hadn't wanted to do this wasn't that he was bad at it, it was that he was good. Things learned from his Kal days and never quite forgotten. It was thrilling and exciting and he loved it, but hated to be reminded of it sober. It didn't fit with his persona. But for this night... he could be Kal again for awhile. He turned, the pole to his back, his abdomen muscles rippling as he reached above.

There was a murmur of appreciation from near him before the governor returned to her conversation with the head of a Fortune 500 company. Clark sharpened his hearing and caught the carefully worded suggestion of a bribe. They discussed it for awhile, but didn't make any resolution before their attention wandered. Or one of them did.

Clark glanced to where the man's eyes were roaming, and he made his way over to the other exotic dancer. She was gorgeous – all his fellow dancers were. She eyed him for a second when he held his hand out, then her eyes went to the pair talking and she nodded. A little bit of jealousy sometimes prompted higher tips. So they danced together for a little while, then moved in closer to their prey. The man gave the woman a tip, tucking it in her skimpy string. The woman gave Clark an appreciative smile and then moved off.

The strippers Lois had talked to were definitely right about that part. The women were raking up compared to the men. Clark kept the scowl off his face and kept dancing. He wasn't there for the money, after all.

Fingers slipped across his skin as they pulled the edge of his thong out just enough to make room for the crinkle of a folded bill.

"Forget her," a deep smoky voice murmured. "Everybody knows she's a cheapskate."

"Forgotten," Clark responded before he turned, keeping his movements to the rhythm. He lost the beat, however, when he'd made the circuit and found himself staring into bright blue eyes. Gorgeous eyes. Intense eyes. Eyes staring with interest into his.

"Um." Clark clamped his mouth shut before he said anything idiotic. He did a quick check to make sure his feet were still on the ground as his mind disconnected from his body with the strength of his reaction. It was a good thing the thong was expandable.

"I think your dancing has been wonderful all night tonight," the other man purred.

"Thank you," Clark got out, his gaze still mesmerized by the blue eyes. There was quite a bit more than just the eyes. He'd seen this man earlier. The man was elegant, refined, completely confident in his body and his self. Lex Luthor, heir to the LuthorCorp company, newly returned to Metropolis from his years in Europe. There was the faintest of accents when he spoke, adding to his air of refinement.

The man raised the glass he'd been holding and took a sip of the liquid inside it as he looked back at Clark. "I'm Lex," he said, lowering the glass.

"Yes," Clark replied, taking in the strength of his features, noting the slight pale streak in the middle of his upper lip – a scar, but from what?

Those lovely lips turned up at the corners as he grinned. "Yes. And you are?"

"Oh!" Clark flushed, hot all over. "C... Kal. I'm Kal." He'd very nearly blurted out his real name. "I thought you liked the girls." He'd been watching Lex earlier, as Lex spread his money around through strings everywhere.

"They're well enough." Lex shrugged, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "But I'm an equal opportunity employer."

"Oh. Um, we're not allowed to. Do more, that is. The contract we signed..." Clark was babbling.

"If you believe that," Lex scoffed, "You haven't been in the business long enough." His eyes swept up and down Clark.

Belatedly, Clark resumed his dancing, finding the music again and putting his body in tune with it.

"But then," Lex mused, "Maybe you haven't." He smiled, an anticipatory look that made Clark shiver. "Don't worry, though," Lex continued, "I'm not going to ask anybody home tonight." He looked away from Clark for the first time, his gaze going hard as he evaluated the room. "It's a meat market, and I'm not buying. Any of it."

He turned back to Clark, the hard gaze not quite softening, but continuing the evaluation. "You, though.... You, I'm planning to look up later. You intrigue me, Clark Kent."

Turning, Lex left Clark and made his way through the crowd, draining his glass and dropping it on one of the trays as he went.

He was out the door and gone before Clark realized what name he'd used.

"You intrigue me too, Lex Luthor," Clark whispered too quietly for anybody to hear. As soon as he got out of here, he was going to look up everything that was in the Planet's records.

The future promised to be interesting.

* * *

* * *

END


End file.
